Familia, Per Sempre
by coopacabra
Summary: Even the most tolerant of people have to wonder how the Vongola Decimo survives on a day-to-day basis. It's a question not even Tsuna himself seems to know the answer to just yet.


In the middle of replying to a letter of thanks from one of their allied families, the Vongola Decimo suddenly stills. His brows furrow, lips purse, and, after a split second, he leans back in his comfortable, leather chair. He's gripping onto the arm of of his seat, straining his neck in an effort to hear...nothing. He hears nothing at all.

Confusion clouds his mind, shadowed by an inkling of concern at this abrupt revelation. He forgets all about the task at hand, his pen falling from his fingers as he stands, though he doesn't leave his spot from behind the desk just yet. Although it's obvious something's not quite right, he can't decide if this unnatural silence should warrant any anxiety.

After a moment of internal battling, he reaches for some colored folders stacked one on top of the other in the right hand corner of his desk. He grabs the first four and sifts through him quickly. By the time he's finished, he has his answer: the Vongola mansion should not be so eerily quiet, not upon one of those rare coincidences when all of his guardians should be home from their missions, roaming the halls and wreaking havoc. The only exception being Hibari Kyoya, who rarely bunks there when he's not a mission.

Carelessly tossing the folders back on to his desk (something Tsuna only indulges in when Reborn's not around) the brunette then tucks his hand into his suit pocket and feels reassurance in the soft material that his gloves are made of before making his way towards his office door. He turns the knob and pokes his head past the threshold, turning his head left then right. The halls are still and quiet. The emptiness emphasizes the grandiosity of the mansion all the more, Tsuna notes, craning his head in an effort to peer towards the ceiling.

Having concluded that there was no other person around, Tsuna steps out hesitantly. As he peers down the barren stretch of hall, he wonders if maybe this is Mukuro's doing. His mist guardian, while seemingly well intentioned, found he enjoys spending his off time trying to prank the boss. The majority of the time Tsuna's hyper intuition kicks in and spoils the other man's plans, but that's not to say he hasn't been duped by the heterochromatic Italian a few times before.

But even as he thinks it, the Vongola boss knows it's nothing like that. As far as he can tell, the floor is void of anyone. There's not even the occasional staff member that accidentally stumbles near his office while Tsuna is working, though they've been asked not to. Of course, that's really only because Tsuna strikes up conversation with them in an attempt to get out paperwork, much to the chagrin of Reborn.

So the out of place silence can only mean one of two things: the mansion is under some type of illusionary attack or his family is up to something and they don't want Tsuna to know. Considering the Vongola's strength, Tsuna has a feeling it's the latter.

With that unwelcome thought in mind, the twenty-five year old gives a resigned sigh and sets out to find his familia.

After ten years of rigorous, and occasionally life threatening, experiences together, Tsuna deems it safe to assume he knows his guardians fairly well. That's not including the fact that living all as one underneath the roof of the Vongola mansion had opened him up to many personal details about his family that the brunette could have gone another few years without knowing. Among other things, of course.

That's why it only takes him a mere thirty minutes of searching before he finally stumbles across their whispered voices drifting from behind the closed doors of the parlor. It's comical almost. While it's clear they're attempting to keep their voices at a hushed murmur, Tsuna can make out Hayato and Ryohei from down the hall.

"You _idiot_. This was Juudaime's favorite!" Tsuna blinks in confusion, pausing in his steps. His hand is just mere inches from the door handle. His head tilts at Hayato's tone; his right hand man hadn't gotten so worked up for a good while now. What on earth was he going on about anyway?

"Tsuna is extremely understanding!" Ryohei shoots back. Tsuna doesn't think the other man is trying all too hard to hide his own loud rumble of a voice if the resounding shushing noises are of any indication. At least Gokudera put forth an effort for a moment. "Kangaryuu just got extremely pumped for training and wasn't looking!"

Vongola Decimo's loyal best friend lets out an enraged groan, "Keep a damn leash on that thing if it's going to keep breaking Juudaime's precious items!" Cue Ryohei's offended yell and the sounds of a scuffle beginning behind the closed doors.

Tsuna's about to intervene when another voice suddenly cuts in. Takeshi's soothing tone floats through the wooden framework and the brunette can't help but smile at his rain guardian's easy going nature. "Now, now, Hayato, Ryohei, I'm sure Tsuna won't be too upset about it. You know he doesn't like us all fighting so why don't we just calm down and get it all cleaned up?"

Silence envelops the next minute and Tsuna finally decides to make an entrance. He pushes the heavy, ornate wooden doors open. Immediately his eyes land on Hayato and Ryohei, who are knelt on the ground. The younger of the two has a dustpan in his hand while the other holds a brush. Takeshi stands off to the side with a plastic trash bag falling from his hands.

Tsuna's three guardian's have all frozen from their prior endeavors; three pairs of surprised eyes look up at him. His own chocolate brown orbs are drawn to the mess at the center of all the commotion: a small pile of broken pieces of white glass, all different jagged shapes and sizes, with an obvious intricate design painted on certain sections. Of course, he recognizes in seconds.

"Oh." Tsuna breathes out, a frown tugging at his lips and his brows knit together. His shoulders slump as he closes the short distance between the other men. Kneeling on the ground on one knee, his hand reaches out to pick up a piece of the broken vase, holding it as delicately as possible while running his thumb over the smooth glass. "This was my favorite one." He finally says. It's not accusatory or upset, though he is a bit down trodden to know he'll never see the beautiful decoration whenever he enters the parlor. Accidents happen and being around this group of eccentric guardians have taught Tsuna as much. It's just-

A sigh passes his lips as Tsuna stands and turns to Takeshi, dropping the glass into the trash bag the latter held. "Yuni gave me that one as a housewarming gift. Do you remember?" There's silence that meets him and the fond smile on the brunette's face droops a bit. He pulls out of his memories and turns to look at his friends who are looking abashedly at the floor. Red splatters their faces. Even Takeshi looks slightly ashamed now.

Tsuna blinks and lets out a short laugh, shaking his head in an exasperated fondness that only his family seems to be able to pull out of him. "Oh, would you all stop looking like kicked puppies? I'm not mad. It was an accident, right?"

His words set off a flurry of motion. Gokudera and Ryohei both stand abruptly, shouting accusations and curses at one another, while also throwing their arms and hands every which way as they try to explain what happened to Tsuna. Yamamoto is laughing awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he stands next to their boss, who, for the life of him, is looking like he wished he'd never said a thing.

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime! I would have stopped this good for nothing idiot if I had known he was going to be barreling through here with that annoying box animal of his!"

"What was that, octopus head?! Don't insult Kangaryuu unless you want an extreme beat down!"

"Oi, shut it, turf top! This is the fifth vase you've broken this month! How many times do we have to tell you not to practice inside, you imbecile!"

"We were on our way outside! It was your fault for getting in the way! It would still be in one piece if you could handle our extreme power!"

"Why you—I'll show you extreme power!"

"Now, now, come on you two-"

"Shut up, baseball idiot! He broke Juudaime's precious vase! I have to do something about it!"

Tsuna sighs, running a hand through his spiky hair as he listens to the yelling all around him. No matter how composed and mature they can act, his guardians really haven't changed that much in ten years. It's amazing the Vongola mansion has any sort of decorative material with how often fights break out or _extreme_ accidents occur. Decimo figured it was only a matter of time for his favorite vase to get in the way. What will he tell Yuni though?

"Oya oya, what's all this? Has the right hand man failed to protect his boss' treasured belongings? What a shame. You really are no good at this, Gokudera Hayato."

All heads turn to the parlor door where Mukuro leans against the threshold, a mischievous smirk in place as he takes in the scene. He appears to have just passed by, but Tsuna has a feeling the illusionist deliberately sought out the place he could cause the most trouble.

"Mukuro, don't antagonize Hayato." Tsuna reprimands gently, arching a brow at the other man.

"Kufufu, I wouldn't dream of it, Tsunayoshi. I was simply pointing out your lackey's mistake. Perhaps it's time to think of a new right hand, neh?"

That does it.

"What was that, you bastard?! I'm the only one fit to be juudaime's right hand man! Don't go getting any ideas! Do you want to die?!"

Gokudera lunges, but Yamamoto is there to hook his arms underneath the silver head's to hold him back, much to the displeasure of Hayato. While the bomber's attention is diverted, Tsuna turns to glare at his mist guardian, who only smirks and shrugs in response. The yelling behind him has grown in volume and Tsuna realizes Ryohei has once more found his way in the fray, evidently using Mukuro's small jab as ammunition against Gokudera.

_Honestly, what am I going to do with this family?_ Tsuna thinks, rubbing his temples in an effort to soothe the oncoming headache.

It's true that each and every one of his trouble stirring guardians hold a special place in his heart, even the few that have tried killing him on numerous happenings in the past. He loves them, but, in all the honesty, even the most tolerant of people have to wonder how the Vongola Decimo survives on a day-to-day basis. It's a question not even Tsuna himself seems to know the answer to just yet.

* * *

**Mou, I know there was a plot to this beginning at one point, but somewhere along the way I lost it. Ah, oh well. **

**In case it wasn't obvious, all this will be is chapter by chapter fiction about Tsuna's life as the official Vongola Decimo and everything that happens with his guardians and families and friends, etc. etc.**

**This turned out way worse than what I was going for, but at least I pushed through the first part.**

**Yuni and Enma will (maybe/hopefully) be in the next chapter. =w= **

**Also if you have an requests about things you'd like me to write about for this then please let me know 'cause I'm as uncreative as a fish on my best days. **


End file.
